


The consequences of owning a Wii

by JesseTheComet



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Danny is a sweet angel, Fluff, Game Grumps Big Bang, Legend Of Zelda Twilight Princess - Freeform, Legend of Zelda References, M/M, MY SONS, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles, Smash Bros. mentioned, Super Smash Bros. 4 (Nintendo 3DS/Wii U Game), Wii games, drabble??, my gay sons, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 22:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11068410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseTheComet/pseuds/JesseTheComet
Summary: They move their Wii into their room and Arin plays into the night. Dan is not amused. He just wants cuddles from his boyfriend.





	The consequences of owning a Wii

**Author's Note:**

> Another short thing/drabble for the Game Grumps community. Still not very good at portraying Arin. I would love feedback! Have a nice day.
> 
>  
> 
> P.S, can you tell what my favorite Zelda game is?

It was, in hindsight, probably bad to buy a TV for their room. Now they would never leave bed. They also brought most of their consoles with them, hooking them up. The wires were long enough for them to lay and play. The big mistake was bringing in the Wii. Not only did they constantly play Wii games at the Grump Space, now they were playing it at home. A new reason to be at home more than in the office. Danny quite enjoyed having the console in the room, as he could now freely cuddle Arin and simultaneously play video games. Nothing was better than having the soft, memory foam mattress underneath him, Arin’s arms around him, and the sound of Mario in the background. Not to mention the countless blanket forts they could make and play Okami into the night. Really, there were countless scenarios that could go down once the console was on. Dan couldn’t play the Wii by himself a month in. It was always more..exciting..with Arin. The free banter that flew between them always came easy. That’s why their relationship had been going strong for so long.

While the Wii had it’s advantages, there were disadvantages as well. While Dan had trouble playing by himself, Arin certainly didn’t. Which meant that after a long day of writing songs and playing video games, all Dan wanted to do was lay down with his boyfriend of three years. Arin had other ideas. He usually fell asleep to Arin’s mumbling to himself as he played various games. Danny was having a strange dream, one in which he was in prison. One moment he was in a cell and the next he heard Arin. “Holy sHIT! LOOK AT THESE GRAPHICS! I’M GONNA BEAT YOUR ASS!” Eyes opening, Dan could hear the grunts and squeals of Link. “Mmm..” Danny stretches. “Arin..” He hisses. “Yeah, babe?” His boyfriend responds, and he hears some button mashing. “I’m trying to sleep.” Eyes half open, he sits up. “Mhm..” Arin curses, screaming at the screen. Danny hits the side of his arm. “Arin!” His boyfriend whines, holding his arm. “Babe! Why did ya hit me?!”

Dan felt very unamused at that moment. “I’m. Trying. To. Sleep.” A small look of realization shows on Arin’s face, followed by sheepishness. “Aw, sorry. Was I being too loud?” Dan rests his head of curls on Arin’s shoulder, sighing. “No, no..don’t be sorry. I know you’re having fun. Just..be a bit more quiet, will you?” Arin nods, hand rubbing Dan’s scalp. “Okay..do you wanna watch until you fall back asleep?” He would rather have Arin fall back asleep with him, but he knew that it was the best he could get. “Mhm..” There was a black hole on the screen. “Is this the final boss fight?” Arin shakes his head. “Kinda. The one after this is the one, but I’m fighting Ganondorf here. I think.” It was obvious that Arin was tired. A cutscene insued. Danny felt that the graphics were amazing for a Wii game. “Zelda is so pretty..” He mumbles sleepily, eyes slowly closing. “‘M love you, Arin..”

A hand patted his head. “Love you too, kitten. Too bad you don’t get to see me beat Ganadorf’s ass to the fucking ground!” Danny laughs, head in Arin’s neck. “Shush..g’night.” He was struggling to stay awake.

He didn’t hear Arin’s answer, being swept into a dream.


End file.
